


Once lost, now found.

by HauntRavensong



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Dean Winchester, Angst, Family Secrets, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hybrids, Lore Divergence, M/M, Protective Sam Winchester, Secrets, Skinwalker, reader has a secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 20:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16920054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HauntRavensong/pseuds/HauntRavensong
Summary: During a hunt, Y/n accidentally shifted in front of his best friends, the Winchesters and Castiel. Now with nothing left he decides to just stay as his dog form.He doesn't know that Sam is searching for him.





	Once lost, now found.

**Author's Note:**

> The dog form is that of an Elkhound, a breed similar to the Shiba Inu. Had one as a kid and couldn't resist, besides, German Shepards need a break lol.
> 
> Now just to clarify, I know that in the show lore that monsters such as Shifters don't make 'hybrid' kids like Blade, but I'm indulging that idea anyways.

"Come on, Glacier! Come on, boy." The young woman called to you. She had been trying for hours now to get you outside and nope, you're not gonna move. This is another bad day even in your dog form.

For now you've got no choice until you can find a way out of her yard, it's dangerous. Especially since you pissed off your best (and only) friends in the world.

You did so well hiding the fact that you are a half-breed skinwalker, but it all came crashing down after just one moment of anger. Seeing Sam being tossed like nothing, which surprised you since he is a human Mount Everest, made your blood boil.

Shifting as you launched yourself at the vamp, you failed to see Dean walk in. After the bloodsucker was limp, he held up the gun and actually fired.

In more ways than one, that fucking hurt. He made you run off without at least explaining yourself. Why does he not have a problem with Cass being nonhuman and gives no fucks while trying to murder you?

Ugh, better to not think about that.

What hurts the most is that you'll likely never see Sam again given him being prone to do what Dean says, even if it's reckless beyond belief. He'll, ever since joint the team, you had feelings for the Jolly Flannel Giant.

When the girl realises that you aren't going to move, she sighed and put the leash away. "Don't worry boy," she said gently, ruffling the fur on your head, "I'm sure your owner will find you soon."

Nope because you aren't sticking around. No way in Hell are you gonna get neutered.

Hopefully she didn't post pics online about you. That will just make it easier for Dean to murder you.

If only he could put aside his monster-phobia and let you explain, it would just be so much easier and he's be relieved that you don't hunger for hearts like full blooded 'Walkers, or that you can't turn people. 

Your hunter father tested all of it himself, the crazy ol' bastard. 

With you being exhausted from everything, you plodded to the dog crate the girl got and laid down for a nap. At least it's very roomy.

The poor girl knew you were depressed but didn't know how to help. Finding your owner was important since that might cheer up a saddened pooch.

She was about to leave in her car when she saw a couple of handsome men at her gate, they were talking to each other a bit before she noticed that the shorter man had one of the posters about Glacier. A smile on her face, she approached them.

"Hello, do you two need something?"

The taller man smiled and took the poster, "Um, yeah, I'm looking for my dog. He looks like the one in the posters."

Ok, as a just in case, she wanted to be sure. No way she's just letting just anyone take him since she found a bullet lodged in his hip.

"If he is your dog, then you should know any little quirks. Name one." She crossed her arms and the two immediately picked up the protective tone.

The man blushed a little as he did so, "He tends to randomly wiggle his butt."

"Seriously, dude?" The shorter one smirked at the reaction.

Huh, she noticed that also but it was usually when just turning around.

"Ok, he's just inside napping, pain meds have been hitting him hard." The shorter man mumbled something and went back to his car while the other followed her. On the way she explained to him, "When I found him, I had to take him to the vet, he had a bullet stuck in his hip. How did that happen?"

"Robbery," he told her, "Y/n launched himself at the person to protect me but gave chase. I've been looking for him since. If you want, I can repay you for the vet bills-"

She cut him off after opening the door, "Don't worry, I had it done for free since the man owed me a favor. What kind of name is Y/n? Sounds more like a person." She giggled the last part.

He chuckled, "Long story."

Then she gestured towards a crate just in the next room and he looked inside, not wanting to wake you up. A smile crept on his lips as he just slipped his hand in to gently pet your neck.

"Y/n", he soothingly cooed as you groaned, "Wake up, bud. I'm taking you home."

That was weird. It sounded like Sam was next to you, but that can't be...right? Thinking it was the girl again, you opened your eyes only to be staring at the ever changing orbs of Sam Winchester. 

Oh fuck.

You whined pitifully trying to fuse with the back of the crate. The action caused Sam to frown and scoot back. He should've known that you would be scared of him after Dean shot you.

He looked up to the girl and asked for space, which she didn't mind and walked off. When he was sure she couldn't hear as well, he began to talk to you in a hushed tone.

"Y/n, Dean told me what happened and I know you might not want to talk to us again, but please here me out."

At that you just slightly moved to the door, though you were scared that Dean was going to pop in any second.

"Just so you know, I'm beyond thankful you saved my life and I am very pissed off at my brother for what he did. I know you had your reasons for keeping this a secret, but I felt it wasn't the whole story so we talked with your father."

With the mention of your dad, you huffed a slight laugh and began to get out of the crate. Sam smiled, "Yeah, he gave us quite the thrashing when Dean told him everything. But please come back with me, I miss you."

If you were in human form, you'd be more red than a tomato. Does he realize how he made that sound?

You tentatively moved to sit by him. Your tail is wagging as you nodded that you will go back. 

The smile split his face at this point and he pressed his forehead on yours, "By the way, I found your journal. You really feel that way about me?"

You froze, your eyes widening comically for a dog. The jerk went through your journal? That dick!

Ugh guess there's no denying it now.

This time you groaned and nodded again. Now you're be a cooked lobster at this point. Instead of laughing like you thought, he kissed your nose.

"I feel the same way, I don't care that you are part Walker. If Dean says anything we can just get Cass to shut him up, huh?"

An agreeing groan sounded from you and it was then Sam remembered that there is a car waiting for them.

"Let's go home, Y/n. Dean's buying lunch." He sing songed the last part which made you bounce around happily. Human food is so much better than dog food! After saying goodbye to the girl, you both climbed into the Impala.

Dean had the decency to look sheepish as he apologized, "I'm sorry I over reacted, I don't expect ya to forgive me right away-"

"Apology accepted if you buy lunch." You said while in human form. In your naked glory in the backseat.

"What the fuck, Y/n?!" 

Sam now turned red and looked anywhere but you.

"Payback, but my bag is in here so I'll be dressed quickly. Oh, Jolly Flannel Giant, how does it feel to get flustered?"

"You're evil."

You couldn't help but smirk at the reaction as you dressed. Hopefully things will get better from now on, and Dean could maybe trust monsters that truly don't mean any harm.

Maybe.

 


End file.
